


Quit Texting Me!

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Kuroo is in love with Daishou but can't seem to understand his feelings. Daishou is losing interest in Mika because he suspects her of cheating. Neither Kuroo nor Daishou can ever get along in person but over the phone is another story.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 69





	1. One

**Daishou:** Look, Mika-chan, I know you're losing interest in me.

 **Daishou:** I saw the messages on your phone the other day.

 **Daishou:** I'll leave if you ask me to.

 **Kuroo:** Dude. Cheaters always keep the person they're cheating on close to them.

 **Kuroo:** So they don't get their reputation ruined.

 **Daishou:** Oh no......

 **Kuroo:** im guessing you're Daishou right?

 **Kuroo:** how'd u get my #? -_-

 **Daishou:** I asked your vice-captain for it so I could bully you.

 **Kuroo:** not working very well.

 **Kuroo:** bc now I can bully u abt Mika-san.

 **Daishou:** Nevermind. I'm blocking you and deleting your number.

 **Kuroo:** no i wanna kno abt you and Mika-san

 **Daishou:** Goodbye asshole

 **Kuroo:** going to call u.

 **Daishou:** No you won't.

Kuroo clicks the green button on his phone's keypad. It rings for a bit before going to voicemail. "Goddamn it... that fucking slut!" Kuroo shouts. He goes back to the texting screen and sends another message.

 **Kuroo:** Pick up.

 **Daishou:** And why should I?

 **Kuroo:** I'm not playing around.

 **Daishou:** How would I know that?

Kuroo doesn't text back but instead calls again. The phone rings and rings. He almost gives up before he hears the phone stop ringing and it doesn't go to the voicemail.

"Daishou?"

No response.

"You don't have to talk, just listen. Mika-san isn't what you think. Your whole team and I knew that from the start. Quit worrying about her-"

 _"How can you say it like it's so easy? You've never been in love so you wouldn't know!"_ The cracking of the boy's voice is small but Kuroo manages to hear it.

"Actually, I'm in a case of unrequited love. Dick."

_"That made my day."_

"You're being a real asshole, you know that!" Kuroo exclaims, secretly happy he made Daishou feel better even though it was a negative on his own part.

"Cheaters always pretend to want the person they're cheating on. Simply because they don't want their reputation ruined. Or maybe they just find that twisted shit fun. You should break up and tell her exactly why!"

 _"..."  
_ _"Why do you care so much? Mind your own business I didn't mean to send those messages to your dumbass."_

"Did you really? Maybe you did it on purpose so you'd have someone to talk to~"

_"You fucker. Who do you like?"_

"You really want to find a way to bully me, huh?"

_"It's fun teasing you. You get all mad."_

"I see I see. You want to mess with my love life because yours isn't going so well?"

_"As if I'd ever stoop so low."_

"You would."

_"I wouldn't."_

It goes completely silent on the other end. Kuroo is worried but doesn't say anything. Daishou's breaths in and lets out a small sob.

_"Kuroo I'm scared!"_

"Scare- What's going on?! Are you crying?!"

_"I let myself get wrapped around her finger. Am I that gullible? When I get older is being a suck-up the only use for me?"_

"That isn't true!"

_"I loved her! What the fuck should I do then?! Damn it!"_

"You've already started moving on. Notice how you said 'loved'? Just leave her already!"

_"I can't! I haven't the guts!"_

"Daishou..." Kuroo mumbles worry completely evident in his voice. He hadn't expected Daishou to cry. It's completely out of character. "I thought you hated me. What's with coming to me about all this?"

_"For the last time, it was a mistake! And... I don't hate you. Not once have I ever said that. Kuroo Tetsurou is my dearest friend. We grew up together but then grew apart. Kuroo had his own friends. I got jealous and that made my attitude change. But no matter what I don't hate him."_

Kuroo almost gasps. So this was because of him neglecting a friend? He hadn't even noticed. "I'm sorry..."

_"I don't care! Just talk to me! Say anything. Please..."_

"Everything's going to be alright."

_"I made a dumb mistake."_

"It doesn't matter just break up."

_"I trusted her. Maybe even with my life."_

"It's okay. I promise. Do you want me to come over?"

_"...Yes."_

"Okay. I'm coming. Promise not to do anything stupid?"

_"Yes."_


	2. Two

Kuroo knocks on the front door of his friend's house. The door opens, revealing Daishou's mother. "I'm here to visit Daishou, Okaasan," Kuroo says in a rush. "Tetsurou-kun! It's been so long! Please, do come in and make yourself right at home. While I do wish I could stay I'm having an outing with some friends tonight," she says. Kuroo nods and hurries into the house.

Kuroo goes past a few doors before finally arriving in front of the door of his friend's room.

"...Daishou..?"

Daishou looks up from his knees and at Kuroo. Kuroo walks over to him and sits on his bed.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Kuroo asks quietly. "I don't know. I don't even know why I wanted you to come over, damn it..." Daishou whispers. The taller male wraps an arm around the smaller's waist and pulls him closer to him. "You have always given me sassy remarks. You've insult me and my team. I thought it was because you just grew up but it was actually because I forgot about you..." Kuroo mumbles. "It was because of my stupid jealousy. Don't blame yourself," Daishou says.

The two go quiet. Daishou is comfortale with Kuroo's arms around him and Kuroo likes the feeling of knowing Daishou is in the safety of his arm.

"I'm sorry," Kuroo apologises, ready to confess, "the truth is..!" Daishou's phone starts ringing. Both males look at the caller ID. Mika. "Now's your chance," Kuroo tells him. "I-I can't. I don't know what to say..! What if she gets really angry?!" Daishou exclaims frantically. Kuroo takes his phone and answers it.

_"Good evening, Dai-kun! I won't be able to make it over today because my mother is really sick!"_

Kuroo looks at Daishou. The smaller male just nods.

"Sounds nice. Don't ever decieve Daishou again."

_"H-Huh? Excuse me, could you please tell Dai-kun what I said?"_

"No can do. He ain't here but he wouldn't want to ever talk to you again."

_"What are you talking about?! Where is he?"_

"Cheaters aren't welcome to date the people I love. Find some other pushover."

_"WHAT?! I'M NOT A CHEATER! I'D NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"_

"Ne~ you snake. Don't ever speak to Daishou again. It's over between you two. He's already confirmed it."

_"Wait-"_

Kuroo hangs up the phone and blocks then deletes her number.

Daishou just stares at the tall male in shock. "Was there something you wanted to say? Sor-" "Love..?" Kuroo looks at the confused boy for a second before realising what had come out of his mouth. "Th-Think nothing of it!" He exclaims.

It's quiet again. This time, no one dares break the silence.

The smaller male is blushing a bright shade of red. Kuroo can't hold himself back anymore. He grabs the boy's shoulders and smashes his lips onto his. Daishou doesn't push back nor does he kisses back. He doesn't hate what's happening. Kuroo slips his tongue in and quickly explores his mouth. The shorter boy tears up. Kuroo notices the tears pricking his eyes and pulls back.

Kuroo gains look on his face as he wipes away the tears. Daishou grabs his hand with both of his smaller hands. "Never forget about me again... please. I don't ever want to be apart from you..."


	3. Epilouge

**Kuroo:** Su-channnn! I have a confession!

 **Daishou:**?

 **Kuroo:** truth is...

 **Kuroo:** i luv u...

 **Daishou:**...

 **Daishou:** That's the 40th time this week and it isn't even Wednesday yet.

 **Kuroo:** But I didn't think you knew!

 **Daishou:** Tetsurou, I love you, but you're slow sometimes.

 **Daishou:** You wouldn't have agreed to getting married to be if you didn't love me -_-

 **Kuroo:** Butbutbutbuuuut

 **Kuroo:** What if you forget?!

 **Daishou:** How would I forget if you kiss me about 50 times everytime I come home from work?!

 **Kuroo:** That may not be enough though.

 **Daishou:** Save your breath. You'll need it.

 **Kuroo:** But...

 **Daishou:** There are no "buts"!

 **Kuroo:** What about yours? ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )

 **Daishou:** Stop.

 **Daishou:** Don't send that.

 **Kuroo:** ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 **Daishou:** S T O P !

 **Kuroo:** I love youuu!!!

 **Daishou:** Ok.

 **Kuroo:** Say it back (T⌓T)

 **Daishou:** You already know I do.

 **Kuroo:** But I wanna hear you say it! I'm going to call.

Daishou sighs when he hears his ringtone. He answers the call.

_"Say I love you!"_

"You already know I do though."

_"I'll cry!"_

"I'm at work. I have things to do."

_"Waaaaaaaa!"_

"Okay okay! I love you so much! More than you'll ever love me!"

_"Was that a challenge?"_

"So what if it was?"

_"I'll be waiting for you. You might want to tell your boss that you won't be coming in tomorrow."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
